Clydeless
Overview Clyde goes to Hawaii on a plane and Lincoln needs to find a new best friend. Story Hi Clyde!- said Linc Hi Lincoln- Said Clyde I am going to Hawaii on a plane in 8 months. Said Clyde No way! Can I come with your Clyde?Said Lincoln No- Said Clyde Why not? Said Lincoln Because, my dad's said no one gets to come expect for me and my dad's. Said Clyde How long are you going to be there? Said Lincoln 2 months Said Clyde That's too long. Said Lincoln I know. Said Clyde I am going to miss you Said Clyde Me too Said Lincoln Eight months later. Scene cuts to outside the school. Hey Lincoln said Clyde I am now going to the plane said Clyde. Why? Said Lincoln! Because I said so Clyde said Tomorrow morning at the loudhouse. I miss Clyde. Lincoln said. Lincoln got ready for school. He packed his backpack and then saw Lori at the bus stop to go on a bus to her university. Hey Lori Said Lincoln Hi Lincoln Said Lori Where's Clyde? She said He is at Hawaii. He said He is at Hawaii? Wow. That's up to a good state. Lori Said I know right, Lori and he won't let me go with him. Lincoln Said While waiting at the bus stop, Lori's bus for university comes. Leaving Lincoln alone. As soon that we was alone, Ronnie Anne showed up. Hi Lincoln Said Ronnie Hi Ronnie Said Lincoln While they were waiting, Lincoln and Ronnie's bus came.They got on the bus and went to his seat. While he was sitting,Chandler joined him. Hi Larry Said Chandler Hi Chander Said Lincoln Why Are You Keeping Calling Me That? Said Lincoln It's Your Name, Isn't It? Said Chandler Anyway, Our Bus Driver Sent Me To Your Seat To Blah Blah Blah Sit Here Blah Blah Blah Chandler Said Anyway Where's Clyde Said Chandler He's Always With You Said Chandler He's On A Plane In Hawaii Said Lincoln Wow That's Means I Can Bully You Said Chandler What? said Lincoln Yeah Said Chandler Why Said Lincoln None of your business Said Chandler Chandler began hitting his head with a bat from his baseball team. Ow! What did you do that for Said Lincoln To give you annissia Said Chandler What's annissia? Said Lincoln Scene cuts to the loud house Linc,what's wrong with you? Said Lisa Hi Asil Said Lincoln Just as I thought said Lisa,You got annissia What's Annissia? Said Lincoln You Don't Know What It Is Said Luan Appearing No Naul Said Lincoln My name is not Naul. Said Luan Yes it is said Linc No it's not. Said Luan Shut up guys! Said Lisa Scene cuts to Lisa's lab. Lisa tests Linc. He does have annissia Said Lisa What? How Did He Get It? Said Lucy Well, I don't know. Said Lisa Maybe Chandler bullied him at school before he got it. Right Linc? Said Lisa I donno know said Linc Lisa gets medicine for Linc. Take it and you will be better. Lincoln takes the medicine. 25 seconds later Linc is better. Hey! What do you know? I don't have amnesia anymore! Thanks Lisa! Said Linc Your welcome. Said Lisa. 3 months later Clyde is finally back from his trip. Hey Clyde! Said Linc Hey Linc Said Clyde How was your trip? Said Linc It was good. I got a photo book with millions and jillions of pictures. And I got a lai. Said Clyde What's a lai said Linc It's a necklace made of flowers. Said Clyde. Oh. Well it looks good on you. Said Linc Thanks Buddy! Said Clyde THE END Category:Episodes